Coming Back Home
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: When the Ghostwriter team reunites in the future, they learn about their past.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Back Home**

A Ghostwriter Fanfiction

Written By Stef With an F

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. Except for my originals such as Michelle and Chris. I think CTV Workshop owns them. Either way, I am not making money on this.

**Story Notes:** Similar to the the Ghost Writer Books, When Ghost Writer talks it will be in all caps, this story was first written years ago. I am going to post it in parts, and make some possible edits along the way. I hope to write more Ghost Writer stories in the future as the muse behaves.

Rating: This story is rated T for adult themes, which include profanity, sexual themes, and violence.

Character ages: Alex, Rob, Lenni, and Jamal are 19, Gaby and Hector are 16 (yes, I aged him a bit). Casey is not in this story though she is mentioned once.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This story, is set four years after the last episode. Locations of the story will be revealed within.

***************************

WHAT IS THIS THAT YOU ARE DOING?

Alex blinked in shock.

"Alex are you alright?" asked his friend Michelle.

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Alex.

"You acted like you just saw a ghost," said Michelle.

Alex smiled.

"I'm fine, I just thought about someone I haven't thought about in years," responded Alex.

"Alright," Michelle as she turned back to her worksheet. But she also kept her left eye on what Alex was doing.

Alex took out a blank piece of paper, and wrote:

"College work"

YOU ARE IN COLLEGE? A UNIVERSITY?! CONGRATULATIONS!!!

"Thanks, it's been a long time…"

HOW LONG?

"About four years."

WOW

"Well, I'm glad to see you but why now?"

I DON'T KNOW

"Are you writing a letter to that friend?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah," answered Alex.

"Goodnight, Calvin," said Gaby.

Calvin stepped closer to Gaby and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight."

Gaby's eyes popped open. "What was that?"

"I though we were having fun tonight. Is something wrong?" asked Calvin.

"No, it just surprised me a little..." Gaby answered.

She kissed Calvin again. "Goodnight."

Calvin walked off the porch, waving at Gaby one last time before entering his car, and driving away.

"Gaby?" said a voice.

Startled, Gaby turned around.

"Hector?!" she almost shouted. "What are you doing here? Umm, I mean... Did you see Calvin and me? You are not going to say anything, are you?"

"Alex is going to kill him!" shouted Hector.

"Not if you keep your mouth shut!"

"Is he nice to you?"

"Yes, Hector, don't worry. He's not a creep like that anymore."

Hector just gave Gaby the look.

"Really!"

"If you say so, just be careful."

"I will. You are not telling Alex? Or even the others?"

"No, I promise."

"Good, so what's up?"

"I thought we could watch a video together? I brought over Back to the Future," shows Gaby the video.

Gaby laughs, "Again? Sure".

SO YOU ARE IN A UNIVERSITY TOO?

Jamal smiled.

Jamal grabbed an empty piece of paper.

"Yes, Columbia, with Alex," he wrote.

"When you are alone, just look at the stars, and you will know, you and I will together, forever, baby…" Lenni sang.

"I don't know Lenni, that sounds a little, 'Somewhere Out There' to me," said Twan.

"Whatever, that's a totally different song!" shouted Lenni.

"Would you two stop fighting?" asked Tina. "I'm sick of having to edit these tapes."

"Well, if Lenni would just, let me play something like this…"

_The midnight sky, was clear, not even a star shined that night._

"Mmm…I'm not suere. Does that work?" Rob said as he moved his fingers to the backspace key.

Rob sighed. "This should be getting easier, that's what they say anyway!

Rob saved the document. And started on a new page.

_Writing exercise, number 13, yup, I'm stuck again. I was told my Professor Simmons that Freewriting is a good way to sort out thoughts, well let's see._

IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED, TRY, TRY AGAIN.

_Ghostwriter! Wow, what a sight for sore eyes!_

MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE A BREAK FROM THE COMPUTER SCREEN…JOKE

_Ha ha, it's been a long time though. Where did you go?_

THERE WERE SOME OTHER KIDS THAT NEEDED ME. BUT…NOW, I AM NEEDED AT HOME…

_Have the others seen you yet?_

ALEX AND JAMAL, BUT THEY WERE IN CLASS.

_Ah, yes, Columbia._

GOOD UNIVERSITY

_Yes._

DO YOU GO TO A UNIVERSITY TOO?

_New York University: Tisch School of Arts_

WORKING ON YOUR STORIES?

FANTASTIC!

_Thank you, GW._

ANYTIME.

Gaby and Hector are watching "Back to the Future" with the captions on. It's toward the end of the movie; Doc Brown is waiting for Marty at the Clock Tower.

GABRIELLA! WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?!?

"Ghostwriter!" Hector and Gaby shout in unison.

Gaby finds the video box and traces the title with her fingers.

THIS FILM CONTAINS PROFANITIES. IT IS NOT PROPER…

Gaby fishes a pen out of the End Table, she hasn't wore her Ghostwriter pen in years.

_I'm sorry. It's a really good movie. Most of it is pretty clean…_

WELL, I HOPE SO

Gaby and Hector laugh.

Hector is the one that writes now.

_It is. Long time no see, a lot has changed since we last saw you…_

YES, I KNOW

_Hector: Well, it's great to see you again._

HOME.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Back Home**

A Ghostwriter Fanfiction

Written By Stef With an F

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. Except for my originals such as Michelle and Chris. I think CTV Workshop owns them. Either way, I am not making money on this.

**Story Notes:** Similar to the the Ghost Writer Books, When Ghost Writer talks it will be in all caps, The GW team members responses in italics. This story was first written years ago. I am going to post it in parts, and make some possible edits along the way. I hope to write more Ghost Writer stories in the future as the muse behaves.

Rating: This story is rated T for adult themes, which include profanity, sexual themes, and violence.

Character ages: Alex, Rob, Lenni, and Jamal are 19, Gaby and Hector are 16 (yes, I aged him a bit). Casey is not in this story though she is mentioned once.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Later that night…**_

Gaby looks at her watch. "Hector, maybe you should be heading home soon?"

Hector looked at the clock and nodded.

"Maybe you are right, it is nearly midnight…" said Hector.

Gaby laughed, "You and your Back to the Future movies!"

"Gabriella," called Mrs. Fernadez from the of the stairs, "Who is down there with you?"

"It's just Hector and me, mom!" shouted Gaby.

"It's kinda late?" Mrs. Fernadez said.

"I know, " Hector said. "I'm on my way out."

"Does your parents know you are out?" Mrs. Fernadez said.

"Yeah, well, I told when I left hours ago…," said Hector.

Mrs. Fernadez frowned.

"Well, I guess you can stay in Alex's room tonight, " she said.

"Thank you, Goodnight Mrs. Fernadez," said Hector.

Mrs. Fernadez nods and goes up the stairs.

Gaby yawned

"I'm going to hit the sack," she stated.

"Yawn, me too," said Hector.

Gaby turns the video off.

As the two walked upstairs, Hector cuts through Gaby's room to enter Alex's room. There, they see Tina sleeping on Gaby's extra bed.

Hector smiled.

"Look's like you got another visitor, Gaby."

"What?" said Gaby, until she saw Tina on the bed without the covers on.

"She was probably working late upstairs with Lenni and Tuan again and was too tired to go home," said Gaby.

Gabby gently puts the covers on Tina.

And the three go to sleep.

************************************************

_"Hurry! Come! Come on! Where is everyone!?" a man shouts._

_"Don't you hear them coming?"_

_"We have to save the children…"_

_The wild dogs got closer, and children started to cry out._

**************************************

"Screech!" shouts Tina.

"Screech!" shouts Gaby.

"Gaby!" shouts Tina. "Glad it's you!"

"Why wouldn't it be me?" responded Gaby. "I just had one freaky dream."

"Me too.." said Tina.

"Me Three," said Hector.

"All three of us? That's freaky? The same one?" asked Tina.

"I never told you this before, but I think I recognized one of those people?" said Gaby.

"They were like ancient, like Little House on the Prairie, how did you know who those people were?" demanded Hector.

"I think that was Ghostwriter," revealed Gaby.

"What?" asked Tina.

"Ghostwriter" Hector answered.

Tina smiled and shook her head.

Gaby went and got a piece of paper.

_Ghostwriter, are you here?_

YES, HELLO, MY CHILDREN

Hector, Gaby, and Tina's faces were filled with glee.

_We missed you._

SO DID I

_Are you staying?_

DON'T KNOW

Tina took the pen.

_What is it?_

I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.

"We should call a Rally," said Hector.

"At 1am?" said Tina.

Gaby took the pen back.

_Don't worry Ghostwriter, we'll get right on this tomorrow morning._

***************************************************

Jamal was working on his computer until he heard his dorm door unlocking.

"Hey, Jamal are you still on that computer all day and night?" said a tall man with a spiked hairstyle that was years out of date.

"Hi Chris," Jamal said. "Who's that with you?"

"The gang, the lounge gets closed at 1am, you know that, we are moving it here," explained Chris.

"Aha," Jamal said as he turned back to his computer. "Just, try not to touch my stuff."

JAMAL, ARE THE CHILDREN ALL RIGHT?

Jamal frowned.

_GW, what is wrong?_

_*************************************************_

"There's a lot of noise coming from downstairs," said Tuan.

"Yeah there is," said Lenni. "Wonder what's up?" "You should head home."

"I should, huh?" said Tuan. "Why? Your dad is not home. You're 19."

"True," said Lenni. "We can cuddle, but that's it!"

Tuan made a disappointed look, but then laughed.

"Okay," he said.

Lenni and Tuan were going to go to bed when something startled her.

"Hey Tuan, stop for a second," she said.

Tuan stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

"There's something on your shirt!"

"What!? My new shirt!"

Lenni laughed, "Calm down, let me see."

Lenni stepped closer and was even more shocked.

"Lenni?" Tuan said.

"Oh, it's just a crumb, I got it off. You go on, I forgot something."

"Okay…"

Lenni rushed to her father's desk.

_Ghostwriter! It's been a long time!_

TOO LONG, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?

_Good, we missed you!_

I MISSED YOU TOO. ARE YOU WITH SOMEONE?

Lenni blushed, how did he know?

_Yes, I love him Ghostwriter._

CONGRATULATIONS! IS HE COURTING YOU WELL?

Lenni laughed, "courting", no one uses that word anymore.

"Lenni?" Tuan said from the other room, "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about something," Lenni called back.

_Yes, Ghostwriter, he's a real gentlemen, most of the time._

GOOD. SOMETHING'S UP, BUT IT CAN WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW. GOODNIGHT LENNI, AND BE CAREFUL.

_Goodnight Ghostwriter._

_*******************************************************_

"Gaby!" shouted Alex in his sleep.

Michelle, Alex's girlfriend, shook him awake.

"What?" Alex whined.

"Time to go to your own apartment, Sweetie, You still have dreams where you are fighting with your sister, eh?" Michelle inquired.

"Of course, it's a curse…" Alex said.

Michelle laughed.

"Can't I stay?" Alex asked. "What if Chris is having a party again? I don't know how Jamal can sleep through it, but I can't."

Michelle laughed, "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Back Home**

**A Ghostwriter Fanfiction**

**Written By Stef With a F**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Next Day

* * *

  
**

It was Saturday morning. Gaby woke up, stood up, and stretched.

She shook Tina awake.

She then went to Alex's room and knocked on the door.

"Hector?" she said. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Hector answered.

Gaby smiled. "When you are ready, come to my room."

Gaby smiled again, as she wrote the following words: "Rally G!"

* * *

_"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We are here today to lie to rest our friends John and Abigail," said the preacher._

Alex tossed in his sleep.

_"It's so wrong. I just don't understand…Abigail…She was just a child..."_

"No…it's not fair…" Alex said his sleep.

_"_Alex!" Jamal said as he shook Alex again. "Your sister called a rally."

"What?" Alex said, rubbing his eyes.

"Gaby?" Alex asked in a quiet voice.

Jamal looked at him strangely. "Of course, who else? Since when do you have another sister?"

Alex shook his head. "Nevermind..."

Jamal eyed him. But then shrugged.

"We ought to find out what's up," said Jamal.

"Yeah," agreed Alex.

"You were talking in your sleep," Jamal said.

"I was?"

"Yes, something wasn't fair?"

Alex frowned.

"Well, I think we should leave a message for the others that we are on our way…" said Alex, changing the subject.

Jamal smiled.

"The team together once again. That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Jamal commented.

* * *

ALEX AND JAMAL ARE THEIR WAY

Hector smiled.

"It's going to be just like the old times," he said.

"I wonder if Alex and Jamal had the dream," Gaby wondered.

"Or Rob," Tina added.

Gaby made a half smile.

"Or Lenni?"

* * *

RALLY G!

Rob blinked.

"Gaby is calling a Rally?" Rob said to himself.

Rob sighed.

Six years ago, his dad torn him away from the best friends he has ever had. . It was strange. He kept in touch partly in letters and later e-mails, but still, a distance was there. As the years gone by people changed.

Last year, after high school graduation, Rob traveled around Europe, gathering culture to use in his stories.

Recently, a year late, he was accepted to Tisch, to officially start his writing career.

For some reason, fate has brought these friends together once again.

* * *

**About an hour later…**

"Knock, knock", Rob said as he approached Gaby's door.

"Rob!" Gaby almost squealed as she opened the door.

Rob gave Gaby a big hug.

"How are you doing?" Rob asked.

"Good, thank you, you?" Gaby returned.

"Hi!" said Hector in the background, waving.

"Hey!" shouted Tina in the back of the room.

"Hey yourself," Rob said back.

Tina playfully shoved Rob.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Hey you," he responded, giving Tina a big hug.

Tina hugged him back.

Gaby stared at the two of them suspiciously, as more guests arrived.

Lenni…

"Rob!" she shouted.

"Hey Lenni!" Rob said back.

"How are you doing, Man!?" shouted Jamal, who was behind Lenni.

Lenni, Jamal, and Rob took their places on one of Gaby's beds.

"Where's Alex?" asked Gaby. "Didn't he come over with you?"

"Yes," Jamal started, "He wasn't feeling so well, I think he stopped to…"

"I'm here Gaby," Alex interrupted. "What's up?"

Alex did appear a little flush.

"Are you okay?" Gaby asked.

Alex sighed. "Yes, I'm fine, just had a trouble sleeping last night, that's all."

"You had the dream too?" asked Gaby.

"John and Abigail?" asked Alex.

"John and Abigail Adams?" asked Lenni. "Studying too late again Alex?"

Alex shook his head. "But never mind that, what's up?"

"We think Ghostwriter is trying to tell us something," revealed Gaby.

Jamal nodded, "He asked me if the children were okay again."

Lenni looked at Jamal and frowned. "Like he said the first time you saw him!"

"Exactly, remember how we all thought that was a clue about his past life? The fact he is afraid of dogs too."

"Dogs!" Hector said. "I had a dream about dogs chasing people."

"Gaby and I had it too," added Tina. "Someone cried out, 'We have to save the children!'"

"It was Ghostwriter, I really think it was him," said Gaby. "Remember the costume incident? Ghostwriter let me see him, well, not his face..."

"Wow!" said Tina.

"Let's write these facts down," Lenni said, as she started to archive the Rally. "Alex, do you remember your dream at all?"

Alex rubbed his temples, as if they were sore.

"A lot of pain, I think someone died, a funeral," answered Alex.

"John and Abigail funeral?" asked Tina.

Alex blinked.

"Owww...Yes."

"Alex?" Gaby said in a concerned voice. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Alex zoned out.

_"Abigail? Abigail! Are you okay?! Abigail!" cried out a voice._

"Alex?" Gaby repeated, gently shaking Alex, "Alex, can you hear me?"

_"Abigail? Abigail! Can you hear me?"_

"Come on Alex, I don't want to have get Mom…" pleaded Gaby.

Alex blinked.

"They were running. I could hear them running in the distance. My stepbrother was filled with guilt that day. He warned me, but it was too late for me to warn them…" Alex revealed.

"Alex?" Gaby cried.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coming Back Home**

**A Ghostwriter Fanfiction**

**Written By Stef With a F

* * *

**

**Author's Note: _This was originally chapter 4 and 5, but I felt they were too short and I combined them._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**The Next Day**

_"_Abigail_? _Abigail_! Are you okay?! _Abigail_!" cried out a voice._

"Alex?" Gaby repeated, gently shaking Alex, "Alex, can you hear me?"

_"_Abigail_? _Abigail_! Can you hear me?"_

"Come on Alex, I don't want to have get Mom…" pleaded Gaby.

Alex blinked.

"They were running. I could hear them running in the distance. My stepbrother was filled with guilt that day. He warned me, but it was too late for me to warn them…" Alex revealed.

"Alex?" Gaby cried.

Alex blinked.

"What's wrong? Are you okay Gaby?" asked Alex.

Gaby laughed in the way one laughs when they are hoping someone is kidding, a sarcastic laugh.

"Am I okay? Alex!" she cried as she placed her arms around him. And then sighed a sigh of relief. "I thought I lost you there for a second.

"What?" Alex repeated.

"You zoned out Man," Jamal said.

Lenni nodded, "Very scary."

"Are you okay?" Tina added.

Alex sat down on one of the beds.

"I think so, did I say anything strange?" Alex asked.

"Oh hell yeah," Rob answered. "Like one of those cool books I read, like you were possessed."

"An evil ghost?" asked Hector.

"Possessions are not always from evil ghost, some are basically kind, but are lost or confused," explained Rob.

"And they decided to reside in my brother!" Gaby shouted. "Hear me ghost! Off limits!"

Hector placed his arm around Gaby.

Alex looked at them as if they were imagining it.

"It's okay, I'm fine…" he repeated.

Then behind them, in big, flashing letters…

WHAT'S WRONG? WHY ARE YOU ALL FRIGHTENED?

Gaby took a pen and wrote down the following words.

_Alex has been possessed or something?_

WHAT?

"Or, it could be a past life?" Rob suggested.

Gaby frowned.

"I'm not sure if I believe in that…I mean that goes against everything I was taught, you know?" Gaby stated.

"What about ghosts, Gaby?" Rob asked.

"Well, you are right…but this is different…instead of resting in heaven, to live again? I don't know?" continued Gaby.

"Maybe it's the same basic idea? You know that Ghostwriter's spirit is in a state of unrest, so he's a ghost. While the spirit of Alex deals with his unrest in a different, way, you know?" suggested Rob.

"The Spirit of Alex?" Alex said. "Come on that's kinda of freaky, sounds like I'm dead or something."

Rob laughed, "Oh Alex, we'll say 'soul' instead if it makes you feel better."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Sure, thanks."

MAYBE IT IS A PAST LIFE?

"Come on Alex," said Tina. "It might not be that bad, maybe you and Ghostwriter knew each other in the past or something?"

Alex smiled.

"That would be pretty awesome," Alex agreed.

Lenni jotted down the clues.

"So, We have this freaky dream Tina, Gaby, and Hector had?" Lenni asked.

"Yup, and the one I had," said Alex.

"And just said those freaky things too about those same people. And Rob thinks it might be a past life…" added Gaby.

"Okay…" said Lenni.

_What do you think Ghostwriter? Know a John and _Abigail_?_

Ghostwriter was silent for awhile then, flashed a bit.

YES…Abigail…SOUNDS VERY FAMILIAR…

"Oh right! We are getting somewhere!" shouts Jamal.

"Alex?" asked Hector, "Do you remember anything?"

Alex laughed. "What? This is still too creepy."

"It sounded like you were there," said Rob.

_GW, think? What about Alex? Was his spirit there?_

I DON'T THINK SO

Alex shook his head.

_But you remember Alex in a past life?_

Ghostwriter was silent for awhile then, flashed a bit.

YES.

* * *

"It sounded like you were there," said Rob.

_GW, think? What about Alex? Was his spirt there?_

I DON'T THINK SO

Alex shook his head.

_But you remember Alex in a past life?_

Ghostwriter was silent for awhile then, flashed a bit.

YES.

"Yes?!" Alex shouted.

Gaby took her pen…

_GW, you remember Alex? Does that have something to do why you contacted us? Did you always know this?_

YES, I REMEMBER ALEX, BUT…THIS MEMORY JUST CAME NOW, NEVER FELT THIS BEFORE…I WONDER WHY?

_Remember anything else? Was he a friend? Was I around? What about the rest of the team?_

YOU ALL FEEL CLOSE

Gaby frowned. That kinda answered her question, but not exactly, she looked at her watch.

"Hey, I have to go, tell me what I miss?" Gaby said.

Hector looked at Gaby.

She gave him a warning look.

"Sure thing Gaby," Tina said.

Gaby left.

"You know, I think we should try to add things up here," said Lenni.

"Yes, like you and Jamal were the first two that saw him, maybe it means something?" added Alex.

"Well, he first appeared when I openned a book," said Jamal.

"What was the name of the book?" asked Lenni.

"An old copy of "The Adventures of Thomas Sawyer" that came with the house," answered Jamal.

"Interesting…" said Alex.

"Wow," said Rob. "Maybe it means something? You know?"

* * *

Gaby smiled when he saw Calvin.

Calvin smiled back.

"Hey," he said.

Gaby giggled and gave Calvin a kiss.

Calvin's eyes widen.

"You are in a good mood today?"

Gaby nodded.

"Yup, the whole gang was over today, just like the old days," announced Gaby.

"Alex is home?" asked Calvin.

"Yes."

"He know about us?"

"Are you crazy? He will flip!"

Calvin laughed.

"Yes, But don't you think he will find out eventually?"

"Well, I'm not ready to tell him now. He has enough to deal with now," revealed Gaby.

"What do you mean?" asked Calvin.

Gaby frowned.

Oops.

"Nothing really, don't worry about it," stated Gaby.

"Ghostwriter reunion, huh?" he asked.

Gaby stared at him, "Huh?"

Calvin laughed.

"Alex never told you I figured out who he is, huh?" said Calvin.

* * *

"Like what?" asked Lenni.

"Well, maybe it is metaphor of some sort. Gaby dreamed about it. She's probably pretty close in this mystery. Alex too, " explained Rob.

"But we saw Ghostwriter first," said Jamal.

"Yeah, why aren't we part of this?" agreed Lenni.

"I ought we are. Ghostwriter said we all felt close…Jamal opened the book. He must felt something in him. Felt close. Comfortable. Maybe a brother, or a bestfriend in his past life? And you Lenni, a sister perhaps?" suggested Rob.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coming Back Home**

**A Ghostwriter Fanfiction**

**Written By Stef With a F**

**  


* * *

****Chapter 5**

"Ghostwriter reunion, huh?" he asked.

Gaby stared at him, "Huh?"

Calvin laughed.

"Alex never told you I figured out who he is, huh?" said Calvin.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about," said Gaby.

"Oh don't play dumb Honey, we both know GW stands for Ghostwriter, and he's some ghost you guys used to 'talk' to when you were kids," said Calvin.

"Like a secret club or something?" asked Gaby.

"Yes, it drove me nuts," said Calvin.

* * *

"That sounds pretty cool. That we are somehow related to Ghostwriter!" said Lenni.

"Awesome!" said Jamal.

Tina laughed.

* * *

Gaby bit her lip. "How did you find out?"

"I didn't see him if that's what you mean," answered Calvin. "I envied you."

"You did?"

Calvin laughs.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, that most bullies are just jealous?"

"Yes…" admitted Gaby.

"There's one thing I always wanted to try when I was younger, but I was scared. But with two people, I might be able to pull it off. Would you help me?" asked Calvin.

"Sure, what is it?" said Gaby.

Calvin smiled and took her hand.

"Come with me."

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

"I was told these things are evil…" said Gaby.

"Oh, Gaby, I will protect you, okay?" said Calvin.

Gaby and Calvin each placed a hand on the Ouija board.

"I'll ask the question, Ghostwriter, can you hear us?" asked Calvin.

* * *

"Yes, Michelle," said Alex on the phone, "I'm going to stay here tonight. Yes, my ex-girlfriend is here."

Alex put the phone on his shoulder, "Tina, Michelle says hi."

Tina looked up from her book.

"Hi," she said back.

Lenni puts her hand to her mouth and yawns.

"Hey, I'm going to upstairs, talk to you all later," said Lenni.

Alex looked at his watch, "Lenni, it's barely 11 o'clock, it's not even Gaby's curfew yet."

"Well, you know, I have a recording session tomorrow," said Lenni.

"On a Sunday?"

"Well, not an official one…a practice one with Twan, anyway, goodnight.

"Goodnight," Alex said back. "Jamal, are you saying in Brooklyn tonight?"

"Oh yeah, but I ought to get going myself though, if I mean to crash at home, see you all tomorrow, k?" Jamal responded.

"Fair enough, goodnight. I have a couple of those new air mattresses they advertise on TV if you two want to say?" Alex said to Hector and Rob.

* * *

"It's starting to move," Gaby whispered.

"I know," Calvin said.

But the pointer did not point to yes or no; it aimed toward the alphabet.

_HE IS NOT HERE_

Gaby jumped a little.

Calvin frowns a bit.

"But Great Spirit, you know of him, the one that is known as Ghostwriter?" asked Calvin.

_YES HE DOESN'T LIVE IN THIS REALM…I KNEW HIM HUNDRED SOME YEARS AGO_

"Were you his friend?" asked Gaby.

_WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM? YOU CAN TALK TO HIM FREELY GABRIELLA…_

"How does he know my name?" Gaby cried.

"Gaby, wait, he's not done…" Calvin shouted.

_OR SHOULD I SAY…_

Gaby flips over the board.

"Why did you do that?" Calvin shouted.

"I'm scared," said Gaby.

"But the spirit was going to say something…"

Calvin sighed, "Come here, give me a hug, please?"

Gaby bit her lip and shook a little but she nodded. She did want to know. She was curious.

"Anything else I should know spirit? Are you still among us?" asked Calvin.

__

YOU ARE A SLY ONE, AREN'T YOU

"Well, sometimes…Why do you ask?" asked Calvin.

Gaby gasped.

_

* * *

_

ALEX ALEX!

The words start to flash and surround the room.

Alex gasped.

_Yes, Ghostwriter, what is it?_

GABY'S SCARED BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?

"What?" Alex says out loud.

_I'll go find her GW, okay, don't worry._

"TINA!" Alex screams.

Tina runs from the other room.

"Hey, I wasn't that far away…you didn't have too…" Tina starts to say before she sees the expression on Alex's face and cuts off. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Gaby?" Alex demanded.

Tina stared in Alex's eyes.

"A date, I think?" Tina answers. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Where? With who?" Alex demanded again.

"Alex?!" Tina shouted back. "Why are freaking out here, it's not quite midnight yet, why are you freaking out here? Something must be wrong, what is it?"

Alex started to shake…

"Just tell me!" Alex screamed.

"She's at Calvin's," said Hector.

"Ferguson?!?" Alex shouted.

"Yeah…" said Hector.

* * *

__

YOU ALWAYS LIKED TO PUT YOUR NOSE IN WHERE IT DID NOT BELONG…

"Who are you?!" ask Calvin. "Do you observe us?"

Gaby shook.

"Let's stop," suggested Gaby.

"Oh, come on, you told me, you and the others were having a special meeting. Don't want to know something they don't? Any questions?" asked Calvin.

"Tell me about that night…" said Gaby.

"What night?" asked Calvin.

"I don't know about all of it, but dogs…something about dogs…"

__

ABBY, THESE ARE BAD MEMORIES

"Abby?" Gaby said.

"Gaby, maybe he meant Gaby but accidently spelled it wrong, big deal…" said Calvin.

"I'm not too sure…" said Gaby under her breath.

"Regressed memories should be resurfaced," said Calvin. "Come on this is getting fun…Spirit, What's up with these dogs?"

__

SCARY, HUGE, BIG, MANY, WILD, RUN JOHN, RUN ABIGAIL, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN…HA HA HA

Gaby screamed.

* * *

_****_

Meanwhile…

"What is going on?" said Rob.

Tina carefully left Alex's side and joined Rob.

"Well…" she started. "Um, Hector just spilled the beans that Calvin is seeing Gaby…"

"Ouch…is it for real?" asked Rob.

Tina nods, "I'm afraid so."

"How LONG did you know about this Hector?" asked Alex.

"Umm…a couple days?" asked Hector.

"TINA!?" Alex asked next.

"Umm…well…" she said looking to Rob for protection.

Alex lets his head fall into his hands.

"Come on, Gaby's in trouble, Ghostwriter left a message that she was frighten…Now that I know why, let's go!" said Alex.

Alex starts to walk away but then turns around.

"Um, my car is at school, I drove here with Jamal, Rob?" Alex asked.

Rob nods. "Yeah, let's go…Tina, Hector? You coming?"

Tina looked at Hector and bit her lip.

"Yeah, let's go," said Hector.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **_I hope you enjoyed this installment, as in the combinded chapter 4, this chapter not only contains the original chapter 6, but aslo part of chapter 7. This story can be found on one of my websites, but will be polished some. Thanks again for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

**Coming Back Home**

**A Ghostwriter Fanfiction**

**Written By Stef With a F

* * *

**

Chapter Note/Warning:_ This chapter contains mild adult themes, including mild language and suggestive dialogue. The corniness is intentional, have you watched Ghostwriter? *wink*_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Tuan rubs his head and elbows a sleeping Lenni.

"What?" she cried.

"Your friends are being loud," said Tuan.

"And you had to wake me up to tell me this?" asked Lenni.

Tuan made a stupid smile.

"Well, honey, I couldn't sleep…I thought you could make me sleepy…"

Lenni rolled her eyes.

"You have some of the stupidest come-on comments I have ever heard, Tuan, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Well?" said Tuan.

"Go back to sleep!" said Lenni. "Oh wait? What is that noise?"

"Looks like your some of your friends took off and it some hurry…" said Tuan.

Lenni frowned.

"Something must be up," said Lenni.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" said Alex.

Tina frowned.

"Maybe…" said Rob.

"It's Gaby," said Alex.

Calvin jumped at Gaby's scream.

"Gaby…" said Calvin.

"John and Abigail, those were the two Alex had a dream about!" said Gaby. "And he called me Abby earlier, do you really think it's still a coincidence?"

"Who's John, Alex?" Calvin said out loud, not really asking the board.

_NO_

"Do you know…" Gaby started.

"Ferguson!!" Alex shouted. "Get away from my sister!"

"Alex!" Gaby said. "How did you know?!?"

She glared at Hector.

"Gaby…" he started…"It's not what you think…"

"Yeah…" Gaby said, not totally believing him.

"Hi, Alex," said Calvin.

Alex punched Calvin in the face and then kicked him down.

"Alex!" Gaby shouted.

"What did you do to Gaby that got her so scared…What's with this Ouija Board? What kind of nutcase asshole are you?"

"Alex…" Gaby pleaded. "Stop. He's just trying to find out things about Ghostwriter!"

"What? What did you tell him?" shouted Alex.

"Alex…the Ouija board told us about John and Abigail…Alex, I'm think I'm Abigail…"Gaby said.

"I don't care Gaby, Calvin Ferguson! What were you thinking—" Alex started. "Wait? What? You think you are who? Abigail?! WHY?!"

"Alex…" Gaby said. "The board said something about Abigail, it called me Abby…He went 'Run John, Run Abigail, Run, Run as Fast as you Can' when I asked about that night…"

Alex shivered.

"This is getting too weird…" Alex said. "Ferguson, you are going to keep your mouth shut about this, or you will be sorry."

Calvin rolled his eyes.

"If you touch me again, you might be the one who is sorry," Calvin stated.

Gaby groaned.

"It's time for me to go home anyway Calvin, goodnight," she said.

Alex nodded, and five of them left.

* * *

_"John, I am worried. It's that Patrick Richards; he has always had it for you. You had to marry Anna Brooks, you knew that was risky," said a woman voice._

_"But Christine, I love her. I don't know about that Patrick sometimes, he married a beautiful woman himself, he has two fine boys," John said.

* * *

_

Lenni tossed in her sleep.

She rolled over and held onto Tuan, who was also asleep then opened her eyes.

"Tuan," she whispered.

But Tuan slept on.

Lenni smiled a kissed him on the forehead. No big emergency, there wasn't a real reason to wake him up. But she was frightened. She looked at the clock; it was three in the morning. None of the team would be up now.

"Do ghosts sleep?" she asked herself.

_Hey, Ghostwriter…_

GOOD EVENING LENNI

_I had one bizzare dream…It mentioned that John again, and a Christine…GW, why is this all coming now, what does it mean?_

I DON'T KNOW ALL THE DETAILS LENNI, BUT I THINK IT'S COMING…

Lenni smiled then frowned.

_Well, I hope so, thanks Ghostwriter, I'm going to go back to sleep tomorrow. Long week coming up._

GOOD LUCK LENNI

Lenni smiled, The team did not know the real reason, and She and Tuan were going to go in the morning. Lenni sent out an e-mail. Then went back to sleep.

* * *

**Later that Day…**

Rob yawned, "What a night!" he said to himself.

He looked at the clock it was 10am, and it looked like Alex and Hector were still asleep.

Rob sighed, He was so revealed when he was able to convince Alex to lay off Hector and Gaby for awhile. Rob was surprised that Alex didn't go after Tina as well. Alex always seemed to let her get away with her "betrayal" more than Gaby and Hector.

Rob sneaked out and entered Gaby's room.

Gaby was still asleep, but Tina was about to get dress.

"Rob!" Tina said annoyed, "Knock? What a concept!?"

Rob turned a bit red. "Sorry."

"What if it was Gaby, Hmmm? Now go turn around so I can finish."

"Well, I was going to ask if you would like to spent the afternoon with me, Tina? First some breakfast perhaps?" asked Rob.

Tina's face lit up.

"I would love to," she said.

After getting dressed, Tina turned around and kissed Rob.

Rob blushed.

"I missed you too Tina," he said.

Rob and Tina quietly left the room.

* * *

**Later yet that Day…**

**On the way back to Columbia**

"I just don't understand," said Alex.

"Alex, as long as Gaby is happy you shouldn't care," said Jamal.

"I don't trust that Calvin though Jamal, not with my sister. And besides, he might be part of this."

"Alex there have been other times you have been wrong about this."

"You didn't have one of those freaky dreams yet, you don't know what I have been feeling…"

"Man, I'm not sure, I want to know what is going on, this is some freaky stuff. And you were in la la land that one time, remember?"

"Hey, there's an e-mail on my laptop from Lenni…" said Alex.

"What does it say?" asked Jamal.

"That she had a dream about a Christine telling John to stay away from a Patrick…" Alex read.

Jamal zoned out for second.

"Umm, Jamal…there's a car, coming…" said Alex.

Alex was about to grab the wheel when Jamal snapped out of it.

"Sorry…I just…" Jamal started to say.

"Yeah…almost went off the road, are you okay? Do you want me to take over? You remember a Christine and Patrick, the new people in this mystery?"

"No…I don't think so, but man, do they sound familiar…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coming Back Home**

**A Ghostwriter Fanfiction**

**Written By Stef With a F

* * *

**

Chapter Note:_ I wrote this a while ago but with this chapter, I have changed the story from the original significantly, like a new cut of a movie. Just trying to get improve it some in case I decide to post the not yet written sequel._

Warning: _This chapter contains mild adult themes, including mild language and suggestive dialogue. The corniness is intentional, have you watched Ghostwriter? *wink*_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**_The Next Morning.  
_**

_A woman opened and shut a door to what appeared to be a log cabin._

_"Christine, you are home," said a male voice._

_Christine sighed, "Yes, Mathew, I'm home, I was talking to John."_

_Matthew frowned._

_"About what? I have a feeling it wasn't a simple chat."_

_Christine frowned._

_"No, it wasn't. I told him to leave town. Patrick Richards is getting out of control I'm worried that he is going to try something. Something evil."_

Jamal woke up and shivered.

He threw a pillow at Alex's head.

"Hey Alex," he said.

Alex opened his eyes.

"Jamal, what is it?"

"I had one of those freaky dreams," answered Jamal.

Alex sat up.

"What happened? Who was in it this time?"

"Christine again talking about John and Patrick but this time to a Matthew," answered Jamal.

"Maybe you are Matthew, and Lenni is Christine?" suggested Alex.

"I have been thinking that too," admitted Jamal.

Alex stretched over and saw the time on the alarm clock. "Well, I may as well get up even though I don't have any classes today. I think I am going to head over to Michelle's dorm before we go. And then call a rally. Game?"

Jamal yawned. "Yeah. Right after I hand in my report to Mr. Adams class and do some errands while you are out with Michelle. "

Alex nodded before he left to hit the shower.

* * *

Hector, Tina, and Gaby were walking toward Fort Greene High.

Gaby nudged Tina a bit.

"Yes, Gaby?" Tina said.

"What's up with you and Rob and why have you never told me?" asked Gaby.

Hector looked at Gaby.

"What?" he said.

"Don't tell me it's nothing Tina, I saw you," said Gaby.

"We're friends…" said Tina.

"And I thought we were best friends, come on tell me, what's the scoop?" demanded Gaby.

Tina smiled and placed her hand on Gaby's shoulder.

"We are best friends, I love you Gaby, you know I do," said Tina.

Gaby frowned.

Tina smiled, "Hey, don't be upset. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Tina runs up and joins some of her other friends.

"There she goes again," said Gaby.

Hector frowned.

"Don't take it the wrong way Gaby, she's a senior now. She wants to do Senior things I guess. We'll have our turn next year," stated Hector.

"But do these 'Senior Things' include keeping secrets from me. Something must have happened when she was in Europe last summer."

Hector frowned.

"Maybe Gaby, but something must have changed for you too, I mean you and Calvin, when did that happened?"

Gaby sighed.

"Hector…" she started. "I already received the riot act from Alex, I don't really need it from you too."

"What if he's the reincarnated spirit of that Patrick guy? Patrick is probably the one that killed John. I don't trust him Gaby, the stuff he did in junior high and even high school were not nice things."

"Hector, he's not like that anymore. He's a nice person now."

Hector sighed.

"There's more to it…Gaby…"

The First Bell rang.

"Have to go," Gaby said, using the bell as excuse to get out of this conversation.

And she ran off.

Hector sighed.

* * *

_**Sometime later**_

Alex kissed Michelle on the lips.

"Honey, see you later?" he said.

Michelle nodded.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Michelle said, gently, playing with Alex's hair. "I mean, you seem to want to visit home a lot lately."

Alex frowned.

"I'm close to my family, you always knew that Michelle. Nothing is different."

Michelle frowned.

"I know, but something is off this time, I feel something is wrong. And you are so close to that ex-girlfriend Tina."

"Tina?" Alex asked. "She and I went out like ages ago. We are just friends. You can't be worried about that!"

"Alex, I am not blind. But if you say so, I will trust you," Michelle said. "See you later."

"Shell, wait..." Alex called.

"Seriously Alex. Just get out of here before I smack you," she said in a surprisingly softer voice. "The traffic."

Alex hesitated at first but then relented, "See you later," he said at last. "I'm meeting Jamal downstairs."

Michelle nodded.

Alex left the dorm room.

"Maybe today is it?" Alex thought to himself as he called the next rally. Brooklyn was easier than having everyone to drive to Manhattan, so he set the rally up to be at Gaby's room.

Some of the puzzle pieces seemed to be solved, but more remained un-jumbled.

_Who are John and Abigail to each other? Why did Tina and Hector have the same dream? Who are Christine and Mathew? And why was Alex having his dream? Who is he? And Rob? Why wasn't he yet involved in this? And Patrick Richards? What does this all mean?

* * *

_

**To be Continued

* * *

****Author's Note: **_This chapter has been changed from it's original design. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and thanks for reading.__  
_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Coming Back Home**

**A Ghostwriter Fanfiction**

**Written By Stef With a F

* * *

**

Warning: _This chapter contains mild adult themes, including mild language and suggestive dialogue. The corniness is intentional, have you watched Ghostwriter? *wink*_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**_About an hour later…_**

Alex opened the door.

"Hello," he said. "Ready to compare notes?"

"Well, I am," said Hector.

"Well great!" said Alex.

He chose a spot next to Hector and Gaby.

"Where's Lenni, she would be interested in hearing the freaky dream I had last night…" started Jamal.

"Well…" started Tina, "She's running late. Tuan just called my cell a few minutes ago. They are on their way though."

Gaby rolled her eyes.

Alex looked at Hector as if he was asking for an explanation to what that was about.

Hector shook his head, yet whispered, "Explain to you later."

"I had a dream last night," started Jamal. "And it had Christine in it, the person Lenni had a dream about, talking to Matthew, who is probably her husband. The feeling I got was that Christine and John are siblings, and that Matthew is both his brother-in-law and best friend. And that Christine was trying to persuade John to leave home because she was worried for his life."

Tina jotted down the notes for the team and Ghostwriter.

"From the dream I had," added Alex. "It seems that Abigail was just a child…when we were first contacted, Gaby was the youngest."

"Well, before I saw Ghostwriter…" added Hector.

Alex nodded.

"But my theory is, that the original four, I mean the first of us that saw Ghostwriter probably has a deeper connection in this than the rest of us," explained Alex.

"That might explain why Rob hasn't been mentioned yet. But Hector and Tina had dreams. Granted that Tina was the fifth person, but wouldn't you think Rob would have a dream before Hector?" asked Gaby.

"Well…" started Rob.

Tina and Gaby both turned to Rob, just when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

"Mrs. Lenni Frazier Nguyen", answered Lenni.

"What?!?!" shouted the team in unison.

Gaby looked at Tina accusingly.

"You knew, didn't you?" Gaby said.

Tina shook her head in shock.

"Come in!" Tina said. "Hey congratulations!"

Tina hugged Lenni.

Lenni smiled.

"Thanks Tina," said Lenni.

Alex just stared at Lenni for a second.

"Breathe Fernandez, aren't you going to be happy for me?" Lenni said to Alex.

"Well, where are you going to live?" Alex answered instead. "Does Max know?" "You think, I'm flipping?"

"Alex, you need to take a chill pill. I mean, I'm not sure, your psyche can take another emotional outburst after almost killing Calvin the other day…" Rob commented.

Lenni gasped.

"What?" she said.

Rob laughed.

"That's right, you weren't there. After Alex found out that Gaby and Calvin were dating, he felt like using Calvin as a punching bag," Rob informed.

"What?!" Lenni repeated.

"Is Calvin alright? Gaby and Calvin? What?" Lenni said once again.

Alex rolled his eyes.

In a mumbled, sarcastic tone, "Is he alright?"

Rob couldn't help but laugh, but Gaby wasn't amused.

"Yes," Gaby answered. "Calvin's alright. And to just get it over with, Calvin and I started our relationship in August, okay? Now can we get back to the case? Sorry Lenni for my stupid brother, congratulations. Tina has the notes that you can review."

Gaby hugged Lenni.

"Congratulations Lenni," Rob, Hector and Jamal said almost the same time.

Lenni looked at Alex.

"Please be happy for me?" Lenni said.

Alex sighed but then smiled.

"Of course, as long as he makes you happy, congratulations Lenni," said Alex.

"He does, thank you Alex," said Lenni.

Lenni and Alex hugged.

"And no, Dad, doesn't know yet…but let me worry about that…" Lenni said as Tina passed over the notes.

"Maybe Rob is the stepbrother?" asked Lenni.

"The stepbrother?" repeated Gaby.

"You know in one of Alex's 'weird' moments, Alex mentioned that a stepbrother warned him about Patrick or whoever?" said Lenni.

Tina frowned.

"No, I don't thinks so…I mean, that would mean that Rob's spirit was somehow involved and I just don't see that…" said Tina.

"Then who is this stepbrother, I mean, it has to be important to the mystery…You know? And what part does Rob have in this then? My guess is that the past lives of Tina and Hector were probably friends of Abigail's--they probably were there too, the day John and Abigail died. That would explain them having the same dream Gaby did, you know?" suggested Lenni.

Tina nodded.

Gaby took out her pen.

__

GW, is any of this ringing a bell for you?

YES…THANK YOU MY CHILDREN, THIS IS ALL STARTING TO COME BACK…CHRISTINE IS MY SISTER…AND MATTHEW, A GOOD FRIEND…

"Now, I know Rob was going to say something before Lenni showed up," started Gaby.

Rob sighed.

"Gaby has been pretty annoyed with Tina and I all week, and I think it's time to fill you all in," Rob continued.

"Go on…" Gaby said.

"Well…" said Rob. "It started in Europe. I was in the United Kingdom checking out Stonehedge, when I ran into a familiar face."

"Tina," Gaby answered.

Rob nodded.

"Well, I really excited to see her. I mean it has been like ages…" said Rob.

"Yes…" Gaby said a little annoyed…"Blah, blah, blah, go on?"

"Well, I was even more glad that I was able to share the experience I had the night before, with her," said Rob.

"The experience that night before?" said Gaby. "What happened?"

"Well, I had this vision. A man that was in twenties was interning at an old fashion newspaper house when two teenage boys ran in screaming about a murder," revealed Rob.

"And you didn't care to share this information until now?" asked Lenni.

"Sorry, I didn't see where it fitted until now. I just thought it was cool story that I was dreaming up, you know?" said Rob.

Lennie just nodded.

"Alex was one of the teenage boys wasn't he?" Gaby asked next.

"But now that I think of it, my sources kept telling me that it was not a murder, but a hideous accident," added Rob.

"Mmm…Interesting," said Jamal.

"Yeah, the intern turned around for a moment and when he turned back to question the two teenagers they were gone," Rob informed.

"That's so strange," said Hector.

Rob nodded. "Yup."

"You know, if you remember what paper you worked for Rob, we might be able to get to the library and look up some old archives," said Jamal.

"Yes! I got can return some of my library books!" shouted Hector. "I mean, just drop me off at my house first, if we go."

"Yeah, we need to find out what paper it was first," pointed out Lenni. "Any idea?"

Rob rubbed his forehead.

"Alex?" he said.

Alex frowned.

"I'm getting a complete blank here. We need some help," said Alex.

"We could get the Ouija board out again?" suggested Gaby.

"No way!" Alex responded.

"Alex, we are only getting pieces of this puzzle. This might help us fill the missing links…" added Gaby.

"The last time you messed with one of those things I got an urgent message that something was scaring the tar out of you," said Alex.

"That's because it surprised me…I mean with us all together, we might get something solid. And yes, with more information we can get the name of Rob's newspaper and we can do research there to perhaps?" said Gaby.

"You know we could also talk to that John Edward guy, you know?" suggested Tina.

Alex frowned.

"That would just make it more public, and it's hard to get on that show I hear," Alex said.

"Gaby, do you have an Ouija board?" asked Lenni.

"No, but I know someone that does," said Gaby.

"Oh no…" said Alex. "I'm not letting that…"

"Watch it…" Gaby warned.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"So we are going?" Gaby asked.

Alex sighed. "Yeah, we are heading for Ferguson place."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Coming Back Home**

**A Ghostwriter Fanfiction**

**Written By Stef With a F

* * *

**

Warning: _This chapter contains mild adult themes, including mild language and suggestive dialogue. The corniness is intentional, have you watched Ghostwriter? *wink*_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

**_Calvin Ferguson's apartment…About 15 minutes later._**

Gaby knocked on the door.

Calvin answered the door.

"What's up, Sweetheart?" asked Calvin.

Alex stared at Calvin.

"We're here to use your Ouija board," answered Alex.

Calvin smiled.

"I thought those things were for assholes?" Calvin said with a smirk.

Lenni gasped.

Rob chuckled.

"Well, we need…your…" Alex started.

"Help, Alex, the word is help," finished Gaby.

Calvin laughed.

"Hey…" Alex said. "Do you want a repeat of last weekend?"

Gaby groaned.

"Come on, we got a case to solve…" said Tina.

Calvin smiles and moves aside as Tina, then Gaby, then Alex, then the rest of the Ghostwriter team enter his apartment.

Calvin gets it out his board as the team gathers around.

"If you use my board, I get to seat in," said Calvin.

"No way," said Alex.

"Yes way," said Calvin.

"Come on Alex?" said Gaby.

Alex looked for support from the other GW members.

"I don't really like this either Alex," said Lenni. "But if Gaby trusts him, we might be able to, too, and I mean, Alex this can really help our case…"

Alex looked at the others.

They all nodded.

Alex sighed.

"Okay then…Ferguson, but if you say anything…"

"I'll help Alex kick your ass," finished Rob.

At last all of them were ready to start.

"Spirits," Rob called. "Help us solve our mystery."

"What happened the night John and Abigail were killed. How are we all related…" asked Jamal.

__

WE ARE SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL ARE FINALLY HERE TOGETHER…

* * *

"Spirits," Rob called. "Help us solve our mystery."

"What happened the night John and Abigail were killed. How are we all related…" asked Jamal.

__

WE ARE SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL ARE FINALLY HERE TOGETHER…

Tina shivered; she grabbed a hold of Rob's arm.

"You need to tell us the rest of your story later…" reminded Gaby.

Tina nodded.

"What story?" asked Calvin.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"None of your business…Spirits, yes, we are here, what do want to tell us?"

__

JEALOUSY…ENVY…CRIMES OF PASSION…ALL IS NOT FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR…

"John and Patrick both loved Anna Brooks, right?" asked Lenni.

The Ouija board moved to "Yes".

"You said that we were all here, you remember us all? What part did we all have in this? And why is this coming back now?" asked Jamal.

__

HISTORY REPEATS… PLEASE STOP THE CHAIN

Everyone shivered.

"It's happening again?" asked Hector.

Gaby patted Hector's lap to comfort him.

__

UNTOLD TRUTHS BRING UNREST

"Stop talking riddles damn it!" shouted Alex.

__

MICHAEL, WE ARE GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO MAKE IT RIGHT

"Michael?" said Calvin.

Gaby sighed.

"That must be Alex's name in the past life," said Gaby.

"Past life?" said Calvin.

"Remember, I'm Abigail? Alex must be Michael," explained Gaby.

__

MATHEW…CHRISTINE…MICHAEL…ABIGAL…AMY…SCOTT…JUSTIN…BRIAN

Hector counted the names.

"That's eight, and there's only seven of us in the team now. Casey isn't here and why would she have been a boy in her past life?" Hector wondered out loud.

"Hector…" Gaby said. "The spirits did say…'We are all here'."

Lenni placed her free hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Calvin's in this!" Tina shouted in shock.

"Well that explains a lot," said Alex.

"But he never saw Ghostwriter," stated Gaby.

"Well that's because he's a creep involved in a murder…" said Alex.

"No he's not Alex," started Lenni. "I mean, am I married to Jamal?"

"What?" said Calvin.

"I mean…" said Lenni. "Those events in the past don't have anything to do with today…"

The Ouija board started to move again.

__

WELL…YES…AND…NO…IT IS TIME FOR US TO STOP TELLING YOU THINGS…

Gaby shook her head in frustration.

"I admit that I am scared, but please, if I was murdered in a past life that is haunting me in the present, I must know so we can be in peace. Please continue," Gaby pleaded.

__

INSTEAD IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO SHOW YOURSELVES…

The team and Calvin looked to each other in confusion.

"But we can't clearly remember," said Hector.

__

NOW…ALL OF YOU JOIN HANDS…IN A CIRCLE…DO NOT WORRY…WE CAN STILL ANSWER…

Alex looked at Gaby and mouthed "No way."

Gaby shivered but nodded. "We have too."

"No" Alex said again. "This is one good way to get possessed."

"I'm scared too," admitted Tina. "We all have to be sure about this."

"At least we will all be together?" said Rob.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better," admitted Hector.

"So are we doing this?" asked Jamal.

Lenni sighed, "Yes, Alex?"

Alex nodded. "It will be one adventure…"

"That's the spirit!" said Rob.

Gaby, Hector, and Tina nodded as well.

"Calvin, are you ready?" asked Gaby.

"I don't see why you are all scared. I mean letting go of the board should be a good thing…" answered Calvin.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'," said Lenni.

The team members and Calvin took a deep breath as they released the connection with the Ouija board and joined hands.

And at the moment, a great light came from board. Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Tina, Rob, and Calvin fell backward and lay there motionless.

Gaby screamed.

Hector hugged Gaby and then went to check on the others.

"Are they are alright?" Gaby asked, fearing the answer.

"Yeah…But their breathing is pretty shallow, " said Hector.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Coming Back Home**

**A Ghostwriter Fanfiction**

**Written By Stef With a F **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 **

_Well, this is what has been happening on Ghostwriter, the facts…The Team are a mission to find out what happened to Ghostwriter in the past, and as result find out that the team was also involved. Traditional memory methods have had limited results, so after much debate, the team decided to "borrow" Calvin's Ouija board in order to attempt getting the truth that way. Calvin put his foot down; he was going to be in this too. As was he ever? The Spirits said he was involved._

_As they called out the other names of the Ghostwriter team out loud…_

_MATHEW…CHRISTINE…MICHAEL…ABIGAIL…AMY…SCOTT…JUSTIN…BRIAN_

The Spirits promise more answers. So sit on your computer chair and enjoy as we continue.

* * *

The team members and Calvin took a deep breath as they released the connection with the Ouija board and joined hands.

And at the moment, a great light came from board. Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Tina, Rob, and Calvin fell backward and lay there motionless.

Gaby screamed.

Hector hugged Gaby and then went to check on the others.

"Are they are alright?" Gaby asked, fearing the answer.

"Yeah…But their breathing is pretty shallow, " said Hector.

Gaby placed her hand on her chest and started to gasp for air.

"I'm dialing 9-1-1" she said.

Then the board started to move by itself.

"Screw that!" said Gaby.

She moved closer to the phone.

The phone mysteriously ripped out of the wall.

Gaby jumped.

"Please…" Gaby cried. "My brother…my friends…"

Hector got up.

"Gaby, you stay with them, I'll go use a neighbor's phone."

Gaby nodded.

"But please hurry back," she pleaded.

Hector ran to the door.

"Damn it, it won't budge!" shouted Hector.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" asked Alex.

"Michael watch your language!" shouted a voice.

Alex blinked then blushed.

"Sorry Mam," he said.

"Don't sorry mam me mister. Next time I'll tell your father…" said the woman.

"My father's dead!" Alex shouted.

Alex gasped.

Where did that ever come from?

The middle-aged woman slapped Michael/Alex in the face.

"Patrick is your father in all ways that matter…"

Then the woman left.

"I'm in the past," Alex whispered. "Suddenly I'm getting memories from back then…and now…"

Just then another teenager ran in, gasping for air.

"Michael! Michael! I just heard the worst thing possible…come on you have to help me warn them…Father is going to kill John Smith…" shouted Brian.

Calvin gasped.

Calvin had no control of the words that game out of his mouth. Another presence took over.

Michael nodded, and the two boys ran out.

* * *

"Nooooooo!" screamed John. "No, Abigail? Abigail? Please Abigail…talk to me."

But the child lay there motionless.

John said no more words, but instead lifted the dead child and rested her on his shoulders. There was evidence that Abigail died in struggle with a wild beast, a wolf. And the sound of a pack of them was still coming.

He saw Amy, Abigail's best friend far in the distance, and he knew his nephew Justin, and his cousin's child and stepchild weren't so far away.

"Run!" John screamed! "Run! We have to save the children!"

Christine, John's sister ran out of her house, which was on the same farm, to see what was wrong.

"Christine, stay in the house, is Justin with you?" John shouted.

"Yes," answered Christine, who also hosted the spirit of Lenni.

"Keep him with you? Matthew?" John asked.

"Your place, I think," said Christine.

Lenni felt the urge to go outside and do something, but fate told her that wasn't to be that this wasn't to prevent anything, but to learn something. The past is the past, and there's nothing to change it.

Lenni looked at Justin and frowned. He wasn't doing well. He was pale and his breathing was shallow…like, as if his spirit was elsewhere…

* * *

**_Back at Calvin's apartment…_**

Gaby was a mess.

"We have to call an ambulance!" she cried.

Hector attempted to comfort Gaby.

WHAT IS GOING ON?

Hector sighed a sigh of relief, with all the crazy, mysterious ghosts/spirits the team has contacted the last few days, it was great to finally talk to one that he actually trusted.

Hector took out a piece of paper and wrote the following words…

THIS IS SERIOUS! WE MUST GET A DOCTOR

The spirits of the Ouija board responded. Ghostwriter's blue image followed the decoder.

Gaby hugged Hector. They the two of them sat on different sides of the board and held each others' hands.

* * *

Still holding Abigail, John ran deeper into the forest, trying to rid himself of the wolves that were now following him. Evil laughter was coming a few yards ahead when he heard the sound of a gun.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _The answers are coming soon. Just a few more chapters of this story to be posted. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Brainstorming for a possible sequel is in the works. Thanks again for reading and for the reviews._

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Coming Back Home**

**A Ghostwriter Fanfiction**

**Written By Stef With an F **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Notes:**

_MATHEW…CHRISTINE…MICHAEL…ABIGAIL…AMY…SCOTT…JUSTIN…BRIAN = Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Gaby, Tina, Rob, Hector, and Calvin respectfully._

I'm pretty sure they went to Zora Neale Hurston Jr. High, meaning it's a Junior High not a middle school, so it's grades 7 to 9 not 6 to 8, meaning Gaby and Hector started high school as a sophomore.

Some mention of violence in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**_The Past_**

Still holding Abigail, John ran deeper into the forest, trying to rid himself of the wolves that were now following him. Evil laughter was coming a few yards ahead.

BANG!

A gunshot went off.

* * *

**_Not so far away…_**

"What the hell was that?" asked Michael.

Brian was shaking.

"No, I didn't know…this can't be…come on, let's go. Let's hurry."

Brian grabbed a hold of Michael and dragged him toward the couple miles into town.

"Brian?" asked Michael, "Where are we going?"

Michael looked at Brian. All Brian did was drag Michael forward.

"Alright, I'm coming…" said Michael. "Do you think those were poachers?"

"No, I told you who it was…" said Brian.

"We should go to the cops…" said Michael.

"Come on…Come on…" said Brian.

"You're father…why?" asked Michael.

* * *

_ ****_

The Present…

Gaby took a deep breath.

"I just don't like this," she said. "I'm so worried."

"I'm worried too," said Hector.

The Ouija board decoder started to move.

__

WHY DO YOU STAY WITH THAT CALVIN?

Gaby blinked.

"Please I love him?" said Gaby.

__

DO YOU?

"I mean I really have fun with him," said Gaby. "He changed a lot."

__

HE HAS LEARNED BUT HE IS STILL NOT WANT YOU SEE AND YOUR HEART IS ELSEWHERE…WELL SOMEONE ELSE IS LOOKING AT YOU

"What?" asked Gaby.

Gaby looked of across the board at Hector.

Hector looked down.

Gaby let her head lower to eye Hector again.

"Hector?" she said.

* * *

"Well, a few months after my mother took off with the sailor, I heard my dad talk about the woman that got away, Ms. Anna Brooks," revealed Brian. "He was determined marry her. But Anna decided to except the courtship of Mr. John Smith instead. He was always friends with your mother, so when he found out she was having financial problems, he married her."

Michael frowned.

"And so, he decided to kill John because he wanted his wife?" asked Michael.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it, until I started to hear my father ramble at night. He is losing his mind. And last night, I heard him say he was going to shoot John. And I didn't want to believe it…but we both heard the gunshot…" said Brian.

"But…" started Michael.

"And we heard John screaming about wolves…" finished Brian. "We're almost there."

* * *

Scott Jones was sorting newspapers when he heard the sound of two teenager boys outside his window.

He placed his hand on his forehead as a sudden headache came over him.

"Whoa…" said a voice, now controlled by Rob Baker. "What's going on here?"

"Scott!" shouted Brian. "Scott...here's the chance for you show to the paper what you are made of…"

Rob stared at Brian.

"Calvin, are you in there somewhere?" he said.

Brian looked at Scott/Rob. "Scott?" he said.

Rob got the headache again.

"Yes, what is it?" Rob/Scott asked.

"There has been a murder. John Smith has been murdered," answered Michael.

"What?" Scott said shocked.

"Yes! My father…umm…we have to go…I mean…" Brian didn't want spit out the words that he must.

Michael looked at Brian, but Brian started to drag him out of the building.

Scott got the headache.

"No!!!! We can't let this start all over again!" screamed Rob.

Brian and Michael stayed put.

"Okay, you two, you have to listen to me…I know Alex and Calvin are in there somewhere…Alex…you have to listen. Remember all those dreams you had? Okay, we are in the past, before the funeral. Feel the guilt you had in those dreams because you didn't tell the truth. I mean the whole truth Michael. Brian, could you live if with yourself if you had the lives of a child and her father on your head?" said Rob in Scott's body.

"What?" said Brian.

"Abigail?" said Michael, said starting to get even more upset. "She's dead too? How do you know this?"

Rob sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Michael…but Alex…you know what I am talking about…and together, you have to convince Brian to confess all he knows. Even if it means that your stepfather will be in jail, and even if it means your mother will be shamed," informed Rob.

Michael looked at Brian.

Brian sighed than nodded.

"Okay Scott," Brian said. "I'll tell you what I told Michael on the way here. Get out your pen and paper, For you, I have the strangest "Crime of Passion" story you will ever hear in these parts."

"Great, I bet it's going to make Scott's…I mean my career…and then we will tell the police together…" said Rob.

Michael smiled and took Brian's hand.

"It will all be okay, trust me," Michael said.

Rob looked at Michael and Brian.

"Wow," Rob said to himself. "If they just knew how hostile they were to each other in their next life. Was it hidden grief and regret that caused all the bad blood?"

* * *

"Hector?" Gaby said again. "Is there any truth to that?"

"To what?" Hector said, playing dumb.

"To what the spirits said, do you like me more than a friend?" asked Gaby.

"Hector?" Gaby said again. "Is there any truth to that?"

"To what?" Hector said, playing dumb.

"To what the spirits said, do you like me more than a friend?" asked Gaby.

Hector looked into Gaby's eyes.

"Gaby," he said. "Five years ago, we were only friends. And it been that way for a few more years. But then last year came. We were in high school for the first time, sophomores. And Gaby you were so beautiful, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But then Gaby, when I saw you with Calvin that night, something died in me. I know you say he's nice to you. But, Gaby, I messed up, I lost my chance. I hate to see you with Calvin. And it's not because he's a jerk or that he drives Alex nuts. It's because it drives me nuts not to be with you."

Gaby gasped.

"Hector…" Gaby said.

Hector frowned.

"I know I shouldn't have said anything," said Hector.

"It's not that…it's just…" Gaby started.

She grabbed Hector and kissed him.

Hector's eyes widen as he placed his arms around her and kissed her back.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _The answers are coming soon. Just a couple more chapters of this story to be posted. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Brainstorming for a possible sequel is in the works. Thanks again for reading and for the reviews._

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Coming Back Home**

**A Ghostwriter Fanfiction**

**Written By Stef With an F **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Notes:**

_MATHEW…CHRISTINE…MICHAEL…ABIGAIL…AMY…SCOTT…JUSTIN…BRIAN = Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Gaby, Tina, Rob, Hector, and Calvin respectfully._

I'm pretty sure they went to Zora Neale Hurston Jr. High, meaning it's a Junior High not a middle school, so it's grades 7 to 9 not 6 to 8, meaning Gaby and Hector started high school as a sophomore.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**_The Past…_**

Rob wrote down all Michael and Brian had said.

"Wow, this is quite interesting," he thought. "Too bad this story will be Scott's and not mine."

Brian and Michael signed the paper.

"Now just wait here, while I use the telegraph to notify the police.

Rob, with Scott's knowledge, sent out the telegram.

* * *

**_The Present…_**

Jamal opened his eyes.

"Man, what a trip!" said Jamal.

"Sure was," Tina agreed. "John, Ghostwriter, was screaming so loud, he was so scared. So, I just ran into the house and joined, you, Mathew in the study."

Jamal nodded.

"Lenni?" he said, shaking her a bit.

Lenni woke up.

"I'm here. I don't think Hector came with us, Justin was pretty out of it, when I got to Christine's house," said Lenni.

Rob slowing got up from the floor.

"I know what they were doing instead," Rob stated and he pointed to Gaby and Hector.

"Wow…" said Jamal.

"I wonder what Calvin and Alex is going to think about that?" Lenni added, amused.

"What?" Hector remarked when he noticed he had an audience. He paused kissing Gaby and turned around. "You're back, thank goodness."

Gaby turned around, a bit embarrassed but more relieved.

"You're back," she said.

"Yeah, we're back," Tina said with a giggle.

She held onto Rob's hand.

"It was one trip," said Rob. "What a story! At first I thought we weren't supposed to change history, you know. But when Brian wanted to jet, I just knew this was something that probably caused Ghostwriter's unrest. Brian Richards knew what his father did all those years ago for love of a woman. And I wasn't going to let them chicken out this time."

"Yeah?" Gaby inquired, the hand holding was a gesture she did not miss, but she had more pressing thoughts on her mind and she knelled down to Alex and Calvin who were still in their limbo state. "Why aren't they up yet?"

Tina shook her head and she too found herself kneeling down to check on Alex. She gently removed stray hair from his forehead but when he started to stir she quickly pulled a way.

Alex opened his eyes. Calvin opened his just seconds later.

"Did we scare you Gaby," Alex said, slowly getting up.

"Let me help you," said Gaby.

She flashed Tina a quick look.

"Yeah, you did, just a little Alex," Gaby continued. "You all just fainted. And then Hector told me that you were all barely breathing. We tried to call the cops, but the phone got pulled out of the wall – Sorry Calvin – Then Hector wanted to go use a neighbor's phone but the door wouldn't bulge."

Calvin looked at Gaby. He kinda expected her to jump into his arms. Something happened.

"That was some freaky stuff," Calvin said.

Gaby nodded. She went over to Calvin and hugged him.

The team except for Alex looked at Gaby.

"Calvin," she said. "Um…I need to tell you something?"

Now Alex was looking.

"What?" said Calvin.

"When you were all back in time…something happened with Hector and I?" revealed Gaby.

"WHAT?!" Alex and Calvin said together.

Gaby bit her lip and crossed her legs.

"It kinda just happened? The spirits – said – umm -- Hector told me that he had a crush on me since last year, but he didn't want to say anything to ruin the friendship, " answered Gaby.

"I like risk my life and you go kissing on someone else?" asked Calvin, annoyed.

"It's not like that…" said Gaby.

"And you liked him too? What did you do? Kiss him?" asked Calvin.

"Yeah…and I liked it," said Gaby.

"What are you saying Gaby, are you breaking up with me?" Calvin asked.

"What the heck is going on here?" Alex asked Tina.

"I saw the kiss, that much, I can tell you, but that's it," Tina said.

She stepped closer to Rob who made an awkward half smile.

Alex noticed Tina and Rob was acting just a bit funny.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

Just then a bright light entered the room.

"Look! It's Ghostwriter!" Jamal shouted.

Everyone turned around, even Calvin.

"Can you see it?" asked Gaby.

"See what?" said Calvin.

HELLO MY CHILDREN, I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL, EVEN YOU CALVIN. JAMAL, LENNI, ALEX, GABY, TINA, ROB, HECTOR, I HAVE BEEN SO LUCKY TO GET TO MEET YOU ALL IN TWO LIFE TIMES. I CAME TO LOVE YOU ALL AND CARE FOR YOU VERY MUCH. AND FOR THAT, I WILL MISS YOU, MISS YOU ALL.

The team looked at each other.

"Ghostwriter is leaving again? We just got him back!" said Jamal.

"Yeah, I don't think I can bear a third separation," said Lenni.

Gaby took out her pen and wrote the following words…

__

Please Ghostwriter, please don't leave us.

GABY, ABIGAIL MY LITTLE GIRL, I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU.

__

But, what if I am scared late at night or when I am all alone, who can I turn to?

GABY, LOOK AROUND, YOU HAVE FRIENDS ALL AROUND YOU.

__

But, Ghostwriter…

GABRIELLA, IF YOU REALLY NEED ME, I'LL BE HERE

"So, that is Ghostwriter," said Calvin.

Alex nodded, but then he called over Gaby and placed his arms around her.

"We'll all miss him, Gaby," Alex said. Alex wrote:

__

Goodbye Ghostwriter, I will miss you. You were always there for us for very need.

Jamal wrote:

__

I hope our paths cross again.

Lenni wrote.

__

I wish you were not leaving, but I am happy that you now have peace.

Tina wrote:

__

Thank you for being my friend, I will never forget you.

Rob wrote:

__

Wow, what an adventure this was. I was a trouble one in my youth.

The team laughed.

"I'll say," said Gaby. "I wanted to smack you after the Tunnel incident."

Rob laughed.

"And the Gang incident," added Lenni.

__

But you were there when I needed you, and you got my friends to help me, and for that I can never thank you enough. Ghostwriter…I hope I see you again.

Hector wrote:

__

Oh wow…you made such a difference in my life. And then you left, I saw you again, and I was happy. And now you truly are. Good luck. Goodbye.

"Wow," said Calvin. He wrote:

__

Wow, I finally got to see you. I have so many questions.

I'M SORRY THAT I CAN'T GIVE ALL THOSE ANSWERS, BUT THANK YOU, AND GOODBYE.

And then the bluish light that was connected to Ghostwriter's familiar shape vanished.

The team looked at each other.

"I can't believe he's gone again," said Gaby.

Hector grabbed her hand.

Calvin frowned.

"I'm sorry Calvin," said Gaby. "I mean I do like you, but – I hate this, but I think we shouldn't been together anymore. It has been a good three months though."

Calvin just nodded.

"I think we should go home now Gaby," said Alex.

Gaby looked at Alex. "Well, I was thinking that Hector and I could grab something to eat first."

Alex smiled.

"All righty then," Hector replied.

The team laughed.

"Bye Calvin," Gaby said, as she and Hector left together.

"So I guess I should get back to the old man..." Lenni.

"Which one?" Jamal asked. "Does your father even know you are married yet?"

Lenni bit her lip. "Uh nope..."

Calvin looked at Lenni. "What?"

"Uh... It's a long story," she replied. "I gotta go."

"I'll walk you out, " Jamal offered and the two left.

"Well Alex, Rob and I are going to go... See you later," Tina stated as she had her hand on the door knob.

Alex nodded. "Yeah of course."

After Tina and Rob left Calvin's apartment, he turned to face Calvin. " Calvin... Thanks," Alex said simply without further commentary.

Calvin nodded.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice, but I finally got the opportunity to see GW so that was great," said Calvin. "Goodnight."

Alex nodded.

"Goodnight," he said then left.

Once all the Ghostwriter team members left, Calvin went into his fridge and grabbed a soda before picking up his secret cell phone and he dialed a number.

"Hey Shelle, we still up for dinner at 9?" Calvin asked.

* * *

**The End  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _ Hey, so I decided to combined the last two chapters together and I added things that were not in the original version I wrote years ago. What do you all think?_

_Did you enjoy the story? Feedback is always appreciated.  
_

_This mystery is over but I did leave a few untied lines of plot that can carry a continuation. Would anyone be interested in a sequel? The muse has some ideas. Let me know in a PM and thanks again for reading.  
_

* * *


End file.
